As You Said (If You Say it)
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: LuZo/ZoLu (Zoro selalu menghormati Luffy, berharap dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan kaptennya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ia harus disamakan dengan anggota yang lain tapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menganggap dirinya spesial. Luffy bertingkah aneh, marah pada Zoro yang sok kuat. Mereka hanya ingin saling berbagi rasa dan Zoro akhirnya menyadari perasaannya) REWRITE.


**A/N: (To Saving up more time Just Skip it. Actually its just some useless babble.)**

Fic ini adalah _Rewrite_ dari fic yang berjudul **"If You Say it"** yang merupakan Fanfiction paling pertama yang saya publis dan tulis. Sudah 4 tahun saya telah bergabung di FFN sebagai Author (jadi-jadian) dan di tahun 2019 ini berniat menulis ulang beberapa Fic yang menurut saya cukup—sangat memalukan, karena menurut saya tulisan saya tuh pertamanya hancur sekali, banyak typo, dll. Meskipun kenyataannya sampai sekarang juga masih hahaha...

Mungkin tidak seperti Author lain yang cenderung menetap di sebuah Fandom saya itu suka ke kanan dan kiri, loncat kesana kemari. One Piece yang kebanyakan isinya orang luar dan Fanfiction nya berbahasa Inggris, acap kali akhirnya saya tinggalkan karena saya enggak pandai bahasa Inggris hahaha. Lebih tepatnya gak pede sama level saya. Kenyataannya saya termasuk penghuni 'senior'di fandom One Piece _For some reason I just proud about it._

 **Tips** : Saya merekomendasikan membaca Fic ini sambil mendengarkan salah satu lagu favorit saya— **Sung** **by** **Vitas** , _English_ _title_ : _I Love You (the actual title is using russian language, I dont have russian keyboard)_

Sekian, silahkan mulai membaca

 **As You Said**

Hari yang cerah, saat damai yang bisa dibilang langka saat kau sedang berlayar di lautan _Shin_ _Sekai_. Sunny Go berlayar diatas air yang tenang dan di bawah langit cerah tak berawan. Bendera hitam berlambangkan tengkorak bertopi jerami sedang berkibar pelan, bergerak-gerak secara berlahan, bahkan dengan imajinasi yang tinggi tengkorak tersebut bagaikan sedang tersenyum.

Zoro berada di tepi kapal. Ia berdiri dan bersandar di tepi sambil melihat bendera _Jolly_ _Roger_ , kebanggaan setiap bajak laut tersebut. Kelompok topi jerami (bagaimana orang-orang menyebut kelompok mereka) sebutan tersebut mengambarkan ciri khas kapten mereka yang sangat menyayangi topi jeraminya.

Monkey D Luffy, lelaki yang diikutinya. Mulanya ia mengikuti bocah itu hanya karena dia tidak punya pilihan dan tujuan lain selain mencari Mihawk, namun pada akhirnya ia sangat menghormati bocah itu sampai rela membuang nyawa untuknya.

Baginya apa yang diinginkan Luffy adalah segalanya, bahkan jika keinginannya tersebut sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Ingatannya melayang, kembali ke masa 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Ennies Lobby, saat mereka terjebak di kereta yang berjalan di tengah lautan badai bersama dengan CP9.

Luffy sangat mengatas namakan persahabatan, dia akan melakukan apapun demi _Nakama_ nya. Saat itu hanya menyelamatkan Robin saja yang ada di kepala karet bocah itu, seluruh anggota mereka setuju dengan keputusannya, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Apalagi Zoro tidak pernah punya alasan untuk membantah kaptennya.

"Zoro, potong segalanya yang menghalangi kita." Luffy selalu berbicara santai dan spontan, permintaannya sangatlah egois dan tidak masuk akal. Meskipun demikian Zoro selalu menyetujuinya, si pendekar pedang itu hanya tersenyum lebar ketika diperintah—meskipun perintahnya adalah membelah gerbong kereta atau pun membelah ombak laut menjadi dua.

Orang-orang menggangap Luffy gila (atau idiot) tapi Zoro yang selalu menanggapi setiap keinginan bocah topi jerami tersebut bisa dikatakan lebih gila. Anggota yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, kelihatannya Luffy dapat menularkan 'virus' kekeras kepalaan kepada mereka semua.

"Nah Zoro..."

Lamunan Zoro terbuyarkan. Luffy mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar, wajah bodoh yang biasanya. Sudah lama memang mereka tidak bersantai, pasti kapten yang hiperaktif itu mulai merasa bosan. Semenjak mereka sampai di _Shin_ _Sekai_ selalu saja ada kejadian yang menegangkan. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Luffy suka bermain dengan Usopp dan Chopper atau Franky, kalau tidak pasti merengek minta makanan ke Sanji—bahkan Zoro sendiri jadi jarang malas-malasan di sekitar deck atau di menara pengawas.

Zoro menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Deck kapal sepi tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Pasti yang lainnya sibuk sendiri sampai akhirnya Luffy memilih untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 2 tahun ini?"

Zoro sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia tidak segera menjawab. Menggaruk belakang lehernya, Zoro terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Luffy yang sedang menunggu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, bahkan Zoro bisa merasa sangat risih jika di tatap oleh kaptennya yang memiliki mata lebar dan bulat, terlihat kekanakan namun (entah kenapa) dapat mengintimidasi tersebut. Luffy melihatnya seolah dia adalah mangsa empuk, pasti kaptennya ini sudah benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.

"...Sama dengan yang lainnya," jawab Zoro ambigu. Itu adalah jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikannya pada Luffy. "Berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat..."

Mana mungkin ia bisa bilang kalau ia telah bersujud, memohon pada Mihawk untuk menjadi muridnya. Kalau ada yang tahu—Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, kejadian tersebut adalah aib terbesarnya.

Meskipun begitu ia masih melakukannya demi Luffy. Jujur saja ia sendiri binggung kenapa ia bersedia melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya untuk demi seorang bocah, meskipun bocah tersebut adalah kaptennya sendiri. Di dunia ini tidak banyak yang melakukannya.

Tapi demi Luffy tidak hanya dia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Perasaannya terhadap Luffy adalah perasaan yang dibaginya dengan anggota lain. Ketika Luffy berduka atas kematian Ace, entah bagaimana mereka semua dapat merasakan kesedihannya. Kelompok bajak laut mereka terbentuk untuk mendukung Luffy mendapatkan cita-citanya, yang dimasa depan nanti akan menjadi saksi lahirnya raja bajak laut baru setelah Golden D Roger.

Zoro hanyalah salah satu dari anggotanya. Pernyataan tersebut sedikit membuat Zoro sedih tapi lega disaat bersamaan. Kini banyak kelompok yang ingin namanya berada dibawah nama bajak laut topi jerami, mereka semua ingin menjadi bawahan Luffy. Kaptennya yang punya pemikiran unik itu menolak semuanya. Zoro merasa beruntung karena setidaknya dibandingkan orang-orang tersebut ia dapat menjadi anggota resmi.

Itu saja sudah cukup, apalagi yang diinginkannya?

"Tidak biasanya kau mencari tahu pengalaman seseorang," ujar Zoro sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau...Pasti benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan la...in." Tiba-tiba saja Zoro sudah jatuh ke dataran berumput hijau dengan posisi berlutut. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing, seluruh tubuhnya melemas, tidak ada tenaga.

"ZORO!" Luffy berteriak segera membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Zoro tidak segera menjawab, membuat Luffy semakin mencemaskannya.

"Maaf," tanpa sebab Zoro meminta maaf, suaranya terdengar lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melepaskanku Luffy."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Luffy cemberut dan menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Zoro diam, ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan Luffy. Toh dia tahu kalau bocah itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya.

"Chopper~" Luffy berseru meneriakan nama si rusa kecil bertopi biru. "Cepat kemarilah, Zoro ambruk!" yang terakhir itu membuat Zoro ingin protes, rasanya ia sedang dipermalukan. Roronoa Zoro, harganya dirinya terlalu tinggi—terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa malu atau kehilangan imagenya sebagai seorang pendekar.

Kalau Luffy berteriak seperti itu yang lainnya pasti juga jadi ikut penasaran.

Benar saja, seperti prasangkanya, tidak lama kemudian selain Choper anggota kru yang lainnya segera berkumpul di deck utama. Semuanya mengerumuninya membuat Zoro semakin risih dan tidak enak badan. "Zoro!" Chopper mendekatinya, dari semuanya dokter kecil itu yang paling mencemaskannya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat Chopper langsung menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan keadaan si pendekar pedang yang biasanya sibuk berlatih angkat beban itu. "Wajahmu pucat sekali," komennya (sama seperti yang dikatakan Luffy tadi) sambil menempelkan salah satu tangannya ke dahi Zoro. "Ya ampun suhumu tinggi sekali!"

"Ukh...Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Zoro menyingkirkan tangan Chopper dengan lembut, ia tidak bermaksud menjadi si brengsek yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. "Aku Cuma perlu tidur sebentar," katanya lalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Ia berhasil berdiri meskipun sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Chopper mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Zoro, kemarilah." Rusa kecil itu berubah wujud menjadi lebih besar, lebih menyerupai manusia. Ia berjongkok sambil menawarkan punggungnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah Zoro." Luffy yang sedari tadi diam kini kembali membuka mulutnya. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, melihat si pendekar pedang yang sedang sakit dengan tajam. "Ini perintah," katanya mempertegas. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Zoro tidak akan pernah menolak perintahnya.

Anggota yang lain hanya menyaksikan. Siapapun sudah tahu kalau Zoro akan melakukan apa saja untuk Luffy, meski itu melukai harga dirinya. Zoro akhirnya menurut untuk naik ke punggung Chopper dan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Ia sangat lelah, kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Tanpa disadarinya ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

OXO

"Demamnya lumayan tinggi," lapor Chopper kepada seluruh anggota topi jerami, ia selalu melakukannya setiap kali selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasiennya. "Cuma demam biasa kok," lanjutnya cepat ketika menyadari kaptennya memasang ekpresi wajah gelap. "Dengan daya tahan tubuh Zoro sehari atau dua hari juga bakalan sembuh." Ia bermaksud menghibur dan kelihatannya berhasil karena Luffy sudah mengangguk mengerti dan berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bayangan topi.

"Sudah kuduga." Sanji memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Lelaki pirang itu mengigit rokoknya gemas, terlihat kesal. "Tadi pagi dia mengeluh tentang badannya sakit semua dan menanyaiku tentang antibiotik, dia bertanya dengan orang yang salah."

"Apa dia sadar kalau dia sakit?" Nami memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah lama kenal Zoro, lelaki yang menolak untuk ke rumah sakit meskipun telah mendapatkan luka besar dari serangan pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia (Mihawk) "Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya? Bisa saja dia mati."

"Jadi, kau tidak memberikannya?" tanya Usopp.

"Aku koki," jawab Sanji seraya bergidik angkuh. "Yang bisa kutawarkan Cuma secangkir teh herbal."

Luffy diam saja dan mulai berjalan. Franky menanyainya "Mau kemana?" tanyanya bersamaan dengan Luffy meloncat kelantai dua tanpa pusing menggunakan tangga, ia hanya memanjangkan lengannya dan memanjat meloncati pagar.

Luffy mengabaikannya dan terus berlarian kecil untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Seluruh anggota kru yang tersisa menyaksikannya. Kapten mereka bisa jadi paranoid ketika 'seseorang' sedang dalam pengawasan Chopper.

"Anak kesayangan kapten huh," komen Robin sambil terkekeh geli.

OXO

"Zoro!"

Luffy masuk dengan membanting pintu lumayan keras. Suaranya terdengar sampai ke seluruh kapal, Sunny Go bukan kapal yang besar-besar amat. Chopper memejamkan matanyanya, menggeram. Rusa berhidung biru itu mengomel di tempat, dimana ia masih bersama dengan kru yang lainnya. Biasanya si dokter kecil itu akan segera menyerang si pelaku-yang-mengganggu-saat-istirahat-pasiennya. Tapi Chopper memilih menahan dirinya, pada saat seperti ini tidak ada yang mau menggangu momen si kapten dan si anggota pertama.

"Berkatmu aku harus terkurung di sini beberapa saat." Zoro berbaring diatas kasur berkaki kayu, bersprei putih. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh selimut sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya, hanya surai hijaunya yang bagaikan Marimo (ejekan Sanji yang akhirnya menjadi ciri khasnya) yang menyambul keluar. "Chopper termasuk dokter yang keras." Dari caranya menggerutu kelihatannya si rusa kecil itu benar-benar memaksanya untuk tetap diam diatas ranjang dengan terbungkus selimut tebal.

Setidaknya berkat suntikan yang diberikan Chopper ketika sesi pemeriksaan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tidak selemas sebelumnya.

Luffy berdiri di sebelah ranjang, terlihat tidak tersentuh dengan omelan si pendekar pedang. "Kau demam," katanya santai tapi menunjukan fakta yang membuat Zoro tidak tahu harus membantah apa.

Meskipun begitu Zoro tetaplah Zoro, ia tidak mau mengalah. Lelaki itu bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "aku cuma demam," ocehnya sambil cemberut. "Kalian tidak perlu histeris hanya karena sekedar masuk angin."

 ***BUAK!***

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pukulan yang menguncangkan seluruh kapal untuk sesaat. Sekarang saatnya makan siang, semuanya sedang berkumpul di sekitar deck utama. Mereka semua sempat dikejutkan oleh suara tersebut sampai akhirnya menyadari darimana asal suara itu, dari ruang kesehatan. Kurang lebih semuanya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Mereka mengabaikannya, hanya berbisik-bisik "Oh itu Luffy." setelah itu melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Chopper juga termasuk dari mereka yang mengabaikan nasib si orang yang sedang sakit. Pasti Zoro membantah kaptennya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sok kuat, kalau Chopper yang ada disana pasti ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luffy.

" _Aw_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Zoro sambil memegangi ubun-ubunnnya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Luffy. "Apa itu perlakuanmu terhadap orang sakit?!" Akhirnya ia mengakui jika dia sedang sakit, sikap yang kekanakan sekali.

Luffy mengerutkan dahinya, kepalan tangan yang masih panas setelah menjitak Zoro masih diacungkannya. "Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang hanya dipakainya ketika sedang bertarung. Luffy benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Zoro sambil menyembunyikan kenyataan jika ia sedang terintimidasi. Luffy yang baik dan terlihat ramah itu, yang selalu menyengir lebar dengan wajahnya yang bodoh dan kekanakan itu, ketika sedang murka terlihat sangat mengerikan. (terutama bagi anggota krunya sendiri)

"Karena kau milikku!" seru Luffy sambil menarik kerah pakaian Zoro.

Zoro melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba kaptennya. Ini tidak masuk akal, seberapa pun egoisnya Luffy kalau sampai bocah itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang memilikinya. Dia membawa sifat egoisnya ke level yang lebih tinggi, yang benar saja?

Tentu saja pernyataan Zoro adalah miliknya tidak sepenuh salah. Ia sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam nyawanya demi anak tersebut, tapi tidak hanya dia sendirian, yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama persis.

"Kau—" Zoro merasa sebal sendiri. Ia mendorong Luffy dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki saat ini. " Tentu saja kau memiliki kita semua!"

Luffy mundur selangkah lebih jauh dari ranjang. Tentu ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya di perdebatannya dengan orang yang sedang sakit. "Tidak, mereka hanya memilikiku." Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya berlahan, kelihatannya amarahnya sudah reda. Ia kembali mendekati Zoro, menusukan telunjuk jarinya ke pundak si pendekar pedang.

"Tapi kau milikku," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Haa?" Zoro dibuat kebingungan. Lelaki bersurai hijau itu menunduk melihat pundaknya, dimana jari telunjuk Luffy masuk menempel padanya. "Bukannya itu sama saja? Kau ini berbelit-belit sekali."

"Tidak sama." Luffy menurunkan jarinya. Ia merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Zoro erat. "Tanpamu aku tidak akan sampai kemanapun," bisiknya tepat di telinga Zoro. "Aku tahu kalau _Nakama_ ku yang lain selalu bersamaku," Luffy masih berbicara. Di saat bersamaan pelukannya terasa semakin erat, membuat Zoro sedikit merasa sesak. "Tapi ketika dirimu absen dari hidupku, ketika kau tidak ada disampingku. Mau tidak mau aku masih merasa kesepian."

"Di sampingmu huh." Zoro menunduk. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Luffy, kedua tangannya hanya tergeletak diatas ranjang. Selama ini Zoro selalu mengira jika ia sedang berjalan di belakang kaptennya, bersama dengan anggota kru yang lainnya, berharap menjadi saksi lahirnya raja bajak laut yang baru, mereka pasti akan mengantarkan Luffy menuju impiannya.

Berada di samping Luffy itu hanyalah impian belaka. Meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu Luffy adalah lelaki yang berkarisma, tidak dapat disentuh begitu saja.

Sejauh yang ia tahu orang-orang yang dapat berjalan disamping Luffy hanyalah Ace dan Sabo, dua lelaki yang sudah mengikat persaudaraan dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tanpa sadar Zoro mengatakannya. "Ada apa denganmu? ini hanyalah demam, aku tidak perlu ceramahan seperti ini."

Luffy menghela nafas panjang setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya. Bocah bertopi jerami itu tersenyum lebar, raut wajah bodoh kesehariannya. "Istirahatlah," katanya singkat sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Luffy jarang bertingkah dewasa, tapi dia bisa melakukannya kalau dia mau. Kenyataan tersebut dapat terlihat jelas ketika bocah itu sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Zoro memperhatikannya keluar dari ruangan, sedikit lega atas kepergian Luffy yang hari ini bertingkah sangat aneh. Keanehan kapten mereka itu sudah jadi makanan keseharian anggota krunya. Namun jenis keanehan bocah itu hari ini, keanehan model lain yang bahkan Zoro (seseorang yang paling lama bersamanya) tidak dapat memahaminya.

"Sanji! daging!"

Dari dalam ruangan ia bisa mendengar Luffy yang merengek minta daging ke Sanji yang di balas si koki itu dengan 'iya iya' yang ogah-ogahan. Itu rutinitas keseharian mereka terutama di jamnya makan. Rasanya Luffy yang tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi atau badai sesaat yang entah datang darimana.

Baguslah kalau Luffy kembali normal, begitu pikir Zoro sambil kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Untuk saat ini ia harus menahan rasa kebosanannya dengan menatapi langit-langit kayu yang tidak asing lagi, bisa di bilang kawan lama jika mengingat seberapa banyak ia dirawat di sebuah ruangan dimana ia harus 'beristirahat' .

OXO

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi!" Roronoa Zoro berteriak sambil mengacungkan salah satu _katana_ nya. Pendekar pedang itu berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Luka goresan besar yang berbentuk dari menyamping dari pundak sampai ke perut tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Area lukanya terasa panas seperti terbakar namun di saat bersamaan area tubuhnya yang lain mulai terasa dingin, ia kehilangan bnayak darah.

Zoro tidak berhenti menangis. Ia menangis, bukan karena lukanya terasa sakit atau takut mati setelah ia kehabisan darah. Sebaliknya ia merasa luka yang didapatkannya hanyalah luka kecil. Dia beruntung masih hidup setelah menantang seorang Mihawk.

Zoro menangis karena ia telah gagal (sekali) untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, karena Baratie tidak punya dokter ia menjahit lukanya sendiri. Nasibnya sedang sial karena tidak lama kemudian Nami berkhianat dan mereka harus berhadapan dengan Arlong. Ia mengalami demam tinggi lantaran terinfeksi jahitannya sendiri, apalagi hasil jahitannya tidak rapi.

Bahkan Arlong dikejutkan oleh keadaannya pada saat itu.

Lalu mereka memasuki Green Line dan menghadapi manusia lilin. Zoro hampir memotong kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kedua tangannya lebih penting untuk memegang pedangnya. Caranya bertarung benar-benar sembrono meskipun itu semua dilakukannya demi teman-temannya, kaptennya, ataupun impiannya.

Kedua kakinya sudah setengah terpotong. Chopper belum bergabung bersama mereka saat itu, membuat Sanji terpaksa membantunya menjahit luka-luka tersebut. Sungguh itu adalah pengalaman yang mengerikan bagi Sanji.

Pada malam ia menjahit kaki Zoro, si pendekar pedang itu mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Mereka tidak punya obat bius, Sanji menstrilkan jarum dan benang hanya dengan merebusnya. Zoro menahan jeritan kesakitannya dengan mengigit handuk, seluruh ototnya mengejang untuk bertahan dari rasa sakitnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan.

Tidak hanya itu. Ketika mereka sampai di Thiller Bark, ia rela menyerahkan kepalanya untuk menyelamatkan Luffy dari Kuma. Kali itu Luffy tidak mengetahuinya. Sanji terpaksa menyembunyikannya karena hal itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang disepakatinya bersama Robin dan Brook.

Saat itu Zoro masih dapat berdiri tegap meski kehilangan kesadarannya dan kehilangan banyak darah. Pendekar pedang itu menerima luka yang di derita Luffy, ia menerima segalanya yang ada dari diri Luffy.

Luffy yang manusia karet memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang berbeda dengan manusia normal, sebuah keajaiban Zoro bisa bertahan.

Meskipun ribuan kali ditanyai Luffy, Zoro tetap bungkam mengenai kejadian tersebut, bertanya dengan krunya yang lain juga nihil. Nami tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai kejadian tersebut tapi wanita itu bilang: "Tidak apa-apa kan? Rahasia yang disembunyikannya tidak selalu buruk."

Alasan Zoro tidak memberitahu si kapten pasti takut kalau anak itu bakalan marah. Bukan hanya pada Zoro tapi pada siapapun yang turut serta menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut.

Sanji sendiri merasa tidak enak menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut sampai hari ini. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama, semoga saja Luffy sudah melupakannya. Di sisi lain sebagaimana ia berusaha, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Jantungnya berhenti sesaat saat menemukan Zoro berdiri sendirian dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Keadaanya sudah sekarat. Sungguh itu sangat menakutinya. Padahal Sanji bisa menyelamatkannya waktu itu, ia bisa menggantikannya, hanya saja ia gagal. Bagaimana kalau misalnya Zoro tidak berhasil melewatinya? Lelaki yang selalu dijulukinya Marimo tidak akan berlayar bersama mereka sampai hari ini.

Sanji selalu bersama Zoro disaat pendekar pedang itu melakukan hal-hal gila nan bodoh, nasibnya sungguh sial. Rasanya ia sudah menyaksikan sisi gelap dari kesetian Zoro terhadap Luffy, dan itu membuatnya kesal sekaligus cemburu.

"Yo."

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Sanji masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah piring. "Apa maumu?" tanya Zoro ketus selagi ia memperhatikan lelaki pirang itu seenaknya saja duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Koki yang selalu cari gara-gara dengannya, ia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Zoro temui. Jujur saja ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat, terlebih lagi setelah ia berdebat dengan Luffy.

"Puding." Sanji menyodorkan piringnya yang tidak segera diterima oleh Zoro.

"Seperti biasa otakmu yang lumutan itu mencerna segalanya dengan lambat," sindirnya sambil memasang senyuman superior.

Zoro memelototinya. "Ha? Apa katamu?" Sampai kapanpun si koki itu tetap menyebalkan.

Sanji mendengus, kelihatannya ia kira Zoro yang sedang memelototinya itu lucu. Padahal orang di seluruh dunia mungkin beranggapan wajah Zoro itu garang dan sangat mengerikan, terutama untuk pengecut seperti Usopp.

"Sikapmu itu membuatnya merasa kesepian." Sanji meletakan pudingnya di pangkuan Zoro. "Ketika semuanya sibuk berpesta ia lebih memilih merawatmu dengan caranya yang uh...unik?"

" Maksudmu Luffy?" Zoro memotong pudingnya sambil melihat Sanji dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Sanji sedang membahas pesta di saat Brook resmi menjadi anggota kru mereka.

"Ah meski masih ada orang bodoh lainnya yang mengkhawatirkanmu disini," tambah Sanji tanpa melihat Zoro. Ia duduk sambil menghadap pintu keluar. Meski tanpa melihatnya ia tahu kalau Zoro sedang menikmati puding buatannya. "Meski aku bilang begitu kau pasti tetap akan memilihnya kan?"

"Dia kapten. Apa yang bisa kupilih?" Zoro melahap potongan terakhirnya. "Dan aku tidak butuh perhatian kalian." Ia masih berpikir jika yang dimaksud Sanji adalah 'selain Luffy teman-temannya yang lain juga mencemaskannya' meski kenyataannya si koki pirang itu sedang membahas dirinya sendiri.

Sanji menghela nafas lelah atas ketidak pekaan Zoro. "Kau ingin menjadi spesial di matanya dan sekarang kau sangatlah spesial dimatanya."

Wajah Zoro memerah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Zoro memukul punggung Sanji yang sedang mengarah padanya, tidak terlalu keras. "Aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu!"

"Hahahaha..." Sanji menertawakannya, mengabaikan pukulan yang sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. "Akuilah kalau kau sebenarnya lebih kekanakan daripada Luffy."

Sanji berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Zoro. "Diam!" Zoro menampik tangannya, wajah si pendekar pedang itu merona merah. Sanji semakin gemas dengan reaksinya tersebut, membuatnya semakin usil mengacak rambut hijau Zoro.

"Hei!" protes Zoro lagi ketika tangan itu tidak berhenti menjahilinya.

"Pikiranmu dangkal tidak sepertiku yang _gentleman_ ," ujar Sanji yang segera memancing emosi Zoro.

"Dasar pak tua, pergi sana!" Zoro kembali menaikan suaranya, melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir Sanji. Lelaki pirang itu mengambil piringnya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Zoro.

"Lebih baik daripada bocah," balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Bagai badai yang sudah reda, Sanji si penggangu itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Zoro sendirian. Si pendekar pedang menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berbaring dan melamun sambil menatap langit-langit.

Jengukan Sanji yang sangat berfaedah membawa beban pikiran bagi Zoro. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia memang punya perasaan lain terhadap kaptennya?

Zoro memang menghormati Luffy, mengagumi jalan hidupnya yang penuh akan kebebasan. Selain itu Luffy adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kesetiaannya sangatlah wajar baginya.

Tapi punya perasaan lain selain hormat dan salut terhadap Luffy itu baginya tidak terlalu wajar. Seperti yang dikatakan Sanji, Roronoa Zoro lebih polos dari kelihatannya. Ia merasa demikian karena ia tidak pernah mengenal perasaan lain yang disebut dengan 'cinta'

Berkat Sanji ia jadi memperhitungkan perasaan tersebut. Mempertanyakan apakah benar ia punya perasaan asing tersebut?

OXO

Beberapa hari kemudian, Zoro akhirnya bebas dari kurungan yang bernama 'pengawasan Chopper' meski rusa itu masih melarangnya untuk latihan mengangkat beban berat.

Luffy sangat gembira dapat melihat Zoro yang sudah dapat berkeliaran di sekitar Sunny Go. Ia meloncat dan menubruk Zoro, daripada memeluknya ia telihat sedang memanjatnya. Wajah Zoro menempel ke perut Luffy karena bocah itu memeluk kepalanya dan kakinya melingkar di sekitar pundak Zoro.

"He—hei Luffy!" protes Zoro, hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Kita berdua bisa jatuh!"

Robin dan Nami tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Semenjak Zoro terkurung di ruang kesehatan, beberapa hari ini Luffy terlihat lesu. Akhirnya suasana di Sunny Go bisa meriah kembali.

"Oh Chopper, apa si bodoh itu sudah boleh minum sake?" tanya Sanji yang segera merusak suasana. Zoro yang mendengarnya segera mendorong Luffy, dia tidak bisa terima begitu saja kalau dia dilarang minum minuman kesukaannya.

Sanji melihatnya sinis. "Aku tahu kau monster tak berotak tapi Chopper mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya judes. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti ia sedang mencemaskan seseorang.

"Aku sudah setuju untuk mengurangi latihanku." Zoro berusaha membela dirinya. "Kalian kejam sekali kalau sampai mengurangi jatah sake ku."

"Dasar, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa alkohol huh." Nami tidak bisa bersimpati dengan si pendekar pedang, jujur saja semua dikapal ini setuju kalau Zoro memang minum sake berlebihan.

Sebaliknya Usopp yang selalu mengagumi ke _macho_ an Zoro merasa kasihan. "Seharusnya dia sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanyanya berusaha membela si pendekar pedang.

Chopper berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjawab. "Lakukan sesukamu asalkan kau tidak mengangkat barbel-barbel itu," katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dari semuanya Zoro adalah pasien yang paling menyusahkan.

"Eh? Kemana Luffy?" tanya Franky, tiba-tiba saja bocah bertopi jerami itu menghilang. "Padahal tadi dia masih disini."

"Entahlah. Sebentar lagi makan malam, nanti juga dia bakalan muncul sendiri." Sanji kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka mulai sibuk masing-masing.

Sementara Zoro. Si pendekar pedang tidak punya keahlian atau hobi lain selain bertarung. Mulanya dia hanya diam di tempat sambil menikmati udara laut sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Luffy.

Kamar laki-laki, kamar mandi, bar aquarium, ruang kesehatan, bengkel Franky, menara pengawas, dapur, bahkan tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi Luffy: perpustakaan. Ia tidak menemukan Luffy dimanapun.

Mungkin anak itu main disuatu tempat. Tidak seharusnya ia mencemaskan Luffy. Kapal mereka ada di tengah laut, bisa kemana anak itu?

Akhirnya Zoro menyerah untuk berjalan menuju kapal bagian belakang. Seketika itu matanya melebar. Ia melihat ke suatu arah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Seolah darahnya berhenti mengalir, ia mulai mengigil. Dia tidak sakit, ia sudah sembuh total. Hanya saja pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya ketakutan.

Zoro menemukan sepasang sandal. Itu yang biasanya dipakai Luffy, tidak ada orang selain si kapten yang pakai sandal jepit di kapal ini. Bocah itu tidak punya hobi berlarian sambil bertelanjang kaki seperti Franky, bahkan anak itu selalu bertarung mengunakan sandal jepit ini.

Dan yang paling buruk. Zoro menemukan sandal tersebut tergeletak secara tidak rapi dan berada di daerah pinggiran kapal. "Tidak mungkin dia terpeleset dan tenggelam kan?" gumamnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, bagaimana kalau perkiraannya benar?

Hari sudah semakin gelap, tidak lama kemudian Sanji berteriak memanggil yang lainnya untuk makan malam. Zoro berlari ke arah tersebut, ia harus memberitahukan masalah ini ke yang lain.

"Hei semuanya—" Zoro lari sambil berteriak. Dia masuk kedalam ruangan makan sedikit terburu-buru, sampai terpaksa berdesakan dengan Franky dan Brook, ia ingin cepat mengabarkan berita genting ini kepada semuanya. "Luffy dia—" lidahnya tercekat. Rasa paniknya menghilang begitu saja ketika menemukan orang yang dianggapnya tenggelam rupanya sudah duduk di meja makan dan menyantap gumpalan daging besar.

Zoro berdiri lemas, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Brook terlihat heran dengan kelakuannya. "Ada apa Zoro-san?" tanya tengkorak yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersebut. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak,tidak ada..." Zoro mengelengkan kepalanya, ia jadi sedikit malu karena tiba-tiba panik untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mana mungkin Luffy bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa suara, kalau dia terpeleset atau mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya pasti akan ada teriakan.

Zoro melirik Luffy yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang gampang panik, pengalamannya yang tadi cukup lucu untuknya. Saat ini ia akan menyimpan pengalaman bodoh ini sendirian, pasti malu sekali kalau orang lain mengetahuinya. Mereka pasti menganggapnya terlalu protektif terhadap Luffy.

OXO

Makan malam telah usai, semuanya keluar dari ruang makan dengan perut penuh. Hari sudah gelap hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi lautan, bintang-bintang juga gemerlap dengan indahnya. Zoro duduk di tengah deck berumput memandangi langit malam. Nami yang kebetulan lewat menendang kakinya pelan, lalu menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ini bukan giliranmu jaga malam kan?" tanya wanita berambut jingga itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Zoro mendongak melihat si navigator sambil cemberut. "Aku butuh bersantai sebentar," jawabnya lesu. Setelah 2 tahun telah berlalu, mau sampai kapanpun dia tidak pernah terbiasa berbicara dengan Nami. (sebenarnya dia merasa segan untuk mengakuinya) meskipun mereka semua berkumpul demi Luffy, namanya manusia pasti ada beberapa orang yang kau tidak akan pernah merasa cocok bersamanya.

Luffy tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ketika mereka belum mendapatkan anggota lain mereka hanya berduaan saja, bagaimana mungkin kau merasa risih dengan kaptenmu sendiri?

Sementara dengan anggota lainnya,

Zoro sering berdebat dengan Sanji tapi dia masih betah berduaan dengan si alis keriting itu, Chopper sering menempel padanya (tentu saja si rusa berhidung biru itu adalah anggota paling ramah), hubungannya dengan Usopp dulunya bisa dikatakan seperti harimau dan mangsanya tapi setelah bersama cukup lama Usopp sudah tidak takut lagi padanya dan mengaguminya (Zoro sendiri salut pada Usopp karena bisa menahan rasa takutnya dan tetap menghadapi musuh-musuh yang lebih kuat darinya), bahkan sebelum Franky bergabung Zoro cukup cocok dengannya jika menyempampingkan kenyataan jika pria setengah mesin itu orangnya sentimentil.

Sebaliknya Zoro masih sedikit canggung berada disekitar Robin dan Nami (kedua wanita ini awalnya sangat mencurigakan sampai mau tidak mau ia harus mewasapadai mereka terus, meskipun kini kesetiaan mereka terhadap Luffy sudah tidak patut di pertanyakan lagi). Setelah itu masih ada Brook (ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi semua candaan garing 'meskipun aku sudah mati' nya)

"Dasar." Nami menjauhkan wajahnya. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu, jangan remehkan masuk angin." begitu kata wanita berbikini itu sebelum menuju kamarnya, ia berjalan sambil menguap.

"Aku tahu aku tahu," balas Zoro dengan nada malas. Nami menyipitkan matanya, menoleh sebentar ke Zoro yang malah bebaringan di rumput. Ia menyerah, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi. Zoro tidak akan mendengarkannya, apalagi mematuhi nasehatnya. Andai si kepala hijau itu bisa sedikit bertingkah seperti Sanji.

Sejenak setelah Zoro mendapatkan ketenangan. Ia dikejutkan oleh wajah Luffy yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menempel padanya, hidung mereka bersentuhan, mereka saling bertatapan. "Apa tadi kau mencariku?" tanya Luffy sambil memasang senyum jenakanya.

"Luffy kau mengagetiku!" teriak Zoro dan di balas 'Shi shi shi' oleh Luffy.

"Kau saja yang melamun." Luffy menjauhkan wajahnya lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Zoro. Si pendekar pedang bangkit dari berbaringnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Zoro.

Luffy tersenyum gembira. "Oh kau benar-benar mencariku!" serunya nyaring. Zoro langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan sambil mendesis 'hush!' hampir saja mereka lupa kalau anggota yang lainnya sudah ada di kasur masing-masing. Nami bisa menghajar mereka.

"Shi shi shi maaf maaf," ujar Luffy enteng sambil menyingkirkan tangan Zoro. Ia mengabaikan pelototan yang di dapatkannya dari si pendekar pedang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" daripada menjawab ia malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain lagi. "Hari ini giliranku yang jaga," tambahnya sekedar memberitahu.

Zoro berdehem, ia sudah tahu itu. Pasti tidak lama lagi kaptennya itu akan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, seperti Nami barusan. Menutup mulutnya rapat, ia hendak berdiri. Tidak sesuai dugaannya Luffy tiba-tiba memeluknya membuat Zoro melotot karena terkejut karena tubuhnya ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh bocah tersebut.

Luffy mencegahnya untuk menjauh, pelukannya semakin erat. Zoro ingin protes tapi Luffy duluan bertanya "Jadi bagaimana?"

Zoro menyipitkan matanya, tidak memahami pertanyaan tersebut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku tidak ada disampingmu?" tanya Luffy lagi, kali ini lebih lengkap.

Zoro menatap bocah itu malas. "Kau masih bersikeras terhadap hal ini huh," gerutunya sendiri. Meskipun begitu raut wajahnya merona. "Ada apa denganmu? Jangan main-main dengan ku Luffy!"

Tanpa sadar ia mendorong tubuh Luffy. Ia hanya binggung, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Di kepalanya ada ribuan pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya.

Luffy mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bocah itu bungkam, untuk sesaat diam di posisinya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Zoro tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Bahkan Luffy bisa tersinggung dan merasa sakit hati.

Zoro jadi merasa tidak enak, dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Rasa takut ditinggalkan oleh Luffy atau dibenci olehnya membuat Zoro mengigil. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Zoro mengejar Luffy.

Saat ia tidak bisa menemukan Luffy dimanapun, saat ia melihat sandal yang tergeletak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kedua hal tersebut menimbulkan rasa takut yang sama. Akhirnya hari dimana ia harus mengakui jika ia takut kehilangan Luffy tiba. Zoro menyadarinya, ia tahu perasaan seperti apa yang ia punya terhadap Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro menangkap lengan bocah itu. Luffy masih belum memutar tubuhnya tapi ia masih memberi kesempatan dengan diam di tempat, membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Zoro.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh," kata Zoro dalam volume lirih. "Dan, ini hanya keegoisanku. Kau bisa membenciku setelah ini," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Kini Luffy menoleh, tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Zoro tidak bisa menatap mata Luffy secara langsung, ia membuang mukanya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Luffy.

"Aku menyukaimu." Akhirnya Zoro mengungkapkannya. Tidak ada respon, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Setelah beberapa saat Zoro jadi penasaran, Luffy tidak pernah se anteng ini. Mungkin sesuai dugaannya ia memang tidak punya harapan.

Zoro memberanikan dirinya untuk mencari wajah Luffy. Raut wajah anak itu tidak bisa dibaca. Rupanya selama ini Luffy menatapinya, pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan. Pemandangan itu menarik Zoro untuk tersenyum simpul, perasaan kecewa dan sedih bercampur aduk. "Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan," kata Zoro.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau katakan?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku tahu." Zoro mengangguk. "Kuharap kau bisa melupakannya atau mungkin..." sebelum melanjutkannya ia menemaln ludahnya sendiri. "Kau jadi membenciku?"

Kalau memang seperti itu, sayang sekali. Zoro menghela nafas kecewa. "Kau bisa mengusirku kapan saja. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menunggu sampai pulau selanjutnya," sambil mengatakannya ia berjalan melewati Luffy. Ia menuju ke kamar bagian laki-laki, saat ini ia ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan Luffy.

"Zoro," panggil Luffy menghentikan langkahnya. "Hari ini aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya," kata bocah itu sambil memegangi topi jeraminya yang mengantung di belakang lehernya.

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghargai orang huh," Zoro menoleh. Kesekian kalinya si pendekar pedang itu terkejut. Apa yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda jauh dari yang dibayangannya. Luffy sedang tersenyum lebar, menunjukan giginya yang besar.

Ekpresi wajah itu membuat Zoro heran. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

Luffy berlari kearahnya, meloncat, dan memeluknya. Spontan Zoro membalas pelukan tersebut, ia baru menyadari betapa ia sangat menginginkan pelukan ini.

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu!" seru Luffy diringi oleh ketawanya yang unik. Bocah itu membuat kegaduhan yang bahkan Zoro sudah tidak sempat menghentikannya. "Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama!"

Wajah Zoro memerah padam. "Lu-Luffy!" tegurnya panik, ia berusaha menutup mulut anak itu. "Aku senang tapi...Kecilkan suaramu!"

Daripada mengikutinya suara Luffy semakin nyaring. Bocah itu menangkis tangan Zoro sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ingin mencium si pendekar pedang. Namun sebelum bibirnya dapat menyentuh Zoro mereka berdua disadarkan oleh suara Nami.

"Sudah selesai kalian berdua?" tanya si wanita Navigator. Suaranya terdengar tenang namun ia memberikan pandangan sedingin es pada mereka berdua. Anggota yang lainnnya juga ikut terbangun. Mereka semua berdiri di barisan Nami.

"Luffy kau berisik sekali," keluh Usopp sambil mengusap matanya yang berat. "Kecilkan suaramuu," mintanya dengan suara berat yang ditarik. Lelaki hidung panjang itu sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak.

Sedangkan Sanji. Si pirang itu berdiri di sebelah Nami sambil memasang senyuman superiornya, wajah yang selalu memancing emosi Zoro. "Marimo berterima kasihlah padaku," katanya yang mendapat teriakan 'KENAPA!?' dari Zoro. "Kupikir aku sudah memberikanmu nasehat yang bijak," jawabnya.

"Ijinkan aku memainkan lagu romantis untuk kalian berdua," tambah Brook yang sudah mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya. Robin di sebelahnya bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum setuju. "Wah ide bagus," ujar wanita tersebut.

"Super mengharukaan!" seru Franky dengan pose khasnya.

Berkat Luffy mereka berdua menjadi tontonan. Ini hal paling memalukan dalam sejarah seorang Roronoa Zoro, yang rumornya terkenal bengis dan sebagainya yang jauh dari kata 'romantis'

"Shi shi shi." Luffy malah menertawakannya, menikmati Zoro yang menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah padam. Zoro memukul punggung Luffy dengan kesal, memukulnya dengan segenap tenaganya meski tanpa mengunakan Haki.

Luffy dapat merasakannya, tapi senyuman kekanakannya tidak memudar. "Hei mari kita rayakan!" serunya sambil menggosok punggungnya sendiri, benar-benar mengabaikan pelototan Zoro.

"Ha!?" kelihatannya selain Zoro masih ada seorang lagi yang menolak ide konyol kaptennya. Sanji melotot "Kau tahu kalau koki harus bangun pagi kan?" tanyanya geram.

Padahal Zoro berencana menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dan sekarang— Bahkan sebelum memulainya seluruh anggota mereka sudah memergoki mereka!? Bukan berarti ia ingin main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan para _Nakama_ nya, hanya saja kalau seperti ini ia jadi malu setiap kali terlihat bersama dengan Luffy. (yang lain pasti akan menjahilinya setelah ini, terutama Sanji.)

Zoro mulai ngambek. Kadang si pendekar pedang itu bisa bertingkah lebih kekanakan. "Aku benci kaliaan!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke kamar. Entah kenapa malah Chopper yang mengejarnya bukan Luffy. Rusa kecil itu berlari mengikutinya sambil berseru memanggil-manggilnya 'Zoroo!'

Nami menyaksikan komedian tersebut dengan wajah datar. "Dia hanya terlalu malu," katanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Simpan saja perayaannya untuk besok, kapten."

"Heeeh~" keluh Luffy tiba-tiba saja seluruh badannya lemas.

"Kau hanya ingin makan kan?" komen Usopp malas. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Luffy seketika kaptennya itu mengangguk dengan mantap. "Kau dan perut karetmu..."

"Hehehe..." Luffy cengengesan sambil memasang topinya diatas kepalanya.

Zoro Cuma terlalu pesimis, dari mulanya Luffy selalu membiarkan semua kawan-kawannya berjalan di sampingnya. Meskipun itu Ace atau Sabo, perasaan Luffy terhadap si pendekar pedang itu sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Luffy senang mengetahui jika Zoro sangat menghormatinya tapi setidaknya ia juga ingin diandalkan oleh si pendekar pedang terlalu mandiri itu, sayangnya Luffy juga tidak bisa diserahi arah jalan karena keduanya sama-sama buta arah. Paling tidak kini mereka saling mengenal perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya dan dapat menjalani petualangan mereka di jalan yang lebih indah dan seru pastinya—Meskipun pendapat yang lainnya jalan tersebut hanyalah jurang tak berdasar.

 **END**


End file.
